


massive Madness

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: science-fiction.Alternative Universe.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. First Contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (f or gen).
> 
> Author apologizes for his English.
> 
> Warnings: Sciene fiction, One-Shot, short story.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> You are Luzifers soulmate, he protects you from everything and the both of you are in deep love with each other.
> 
> Michael is angry that he lost lots of hunts and that his power decreases. So he opens a portal and summons a small group of aliens from a little planet far away. Whats the reaction going to be like when it comes to a first encounter?
> 
> Alternative Universe.

It is a total disaster and Michael is responsible for all of this. He stands next to the portal that he opened just moments ago and looks at it with wide open eyes. Did this really happen? Did it really function? 

He was so furious about his territory taken over and the amount of loss of his fights that he was about to do anything to regain it. So, he opened a portal with some ancient magic. 

But what came out of there, execrates even him. 

He takes some deep breathes in and out, to calm himself down. Well, at least it was only a small group. 

You are on a hunt with Luzifer. It's going good as always, all of the vampires are taken down as planned.

Suddenly some few strange flying sources appear on the sky. 

"Beloved," Luzifer says to you. He narrows his eyes, his hand gently grabs you by your arm and you stand still as he advises you to do so.

They come closer, they are on a lower height now and Luzifer crashes one of them down, by using his powers. It falls down, right unto the ground. Huge clouds of dust appear caused by the crash and the other ones quickly disappear. 

"I knew it," you comment in a dry tone. "Don't you worry, my beloved, just stay behind me," he says. You nod and grab unto him.

Luzifer looks at you, "Beloved, stay here, please. Do not move. I need to take a closer look." You nod and Luzifer presses a short kiss on your mouth, before he walks over to the crashed object. He smashes the door open with his powers again. 

Then strange creatures creep out of it. Luzifer approaches them immediately, fearless. "Uegh", he comments as he sees them with disgust. "I've never seen such ugliness." He immediately lets them levitate in front of him. He turns them in any direction, then he notices something. They have a lettering on them, it is burnt into their skin. He turns one of them and takes a closer look, on it stands Michael. "That explains everything." He laughs as he draws the line between their ugliness and Michael "Now we know where they get their appearance from. But they are even uglier than Michael and that is an achievement."  
Luzifer can't stop to laugh, he plays with the defenseless creatures and then he kills them mercilessly. 

He comes back to you, he closes you tight in his embrace and kisses you deeply. "Harmless, my beloved," he says. You breathe relieved, "I'm so glad", you smile at him.

"I love you," he says and kisses you stronger with tongue. "I love you too, Luzifer." He keeps going on with his kisses and you moan into them. 

A flying source also appears on the location of Castiel and Uriel.

They are on a meadow, then they spot this strange object. "Whats that?" Castiel asks. "No Clue," Uriel answers. 

The object lands slowly, on the grass and its doors open.

"Let's greet them!! Seems as visitors from somewhere else! Come on, Uriel, lets hurry."

Uriel remains skeptic and just stands still on his spot.

"Oh come on, Uriel. Don't you just stay there. Fine, I am going to greet them myself then!" 

"Castiel," Uriel says but he is already on his way. 

Some creatures make their way out. He runs towards them, with outstretched arms: "Helloooooooo I welcome you in great peace!" 

As soon as he reaches them, they jump immediately unto him and choke him.

"Oh shit," Uriel says and approaches Castiel quick to help him. He smashes them away from him and fights all of them away. Then these creatures quickly creep back into their source and disappear in the sky. 

Castiel is shocked.


	2. the gathering

There is a sudden meeting, in a separate room, with all. 

Luzifer holds you protectively in his arms, while you lean against him. Everyone is used to the fact that you participate, because you are Luzifers soulmate and he wants you to be with him anywhere.

"Michael, did you have sex with a bloody elephant?" Luzifer asks amused as he just starts the conversation. 

Michael sighs.

It is already exposed that it is Michael fault. 

"It is not right what you did, Michael! It is strictly forbidden to do such things!" Uriel exclaims in a serious voice, "just look at Castiel! The poor one is still under such a shock."

"Why is that with Castiel?" Luzifer asks.

"He ran towards them because he wanted to great them, well, in a very enthusiastic way and they attacked him."

Luzifer slowly shakes his head, "How foolish can you be, Castiel. You have to be careful when you encounter things that you don't know."

Castiel can't answer, he's just sitting there. 

Luzifers finger trace through your hair. You snuggle against him and he appreciates it by pressing you tighter against him. 

"He thought they are friendly," Uriel says. 

"I'm sorry Castiel," Michael says. 

Castiel just nods slowly. 

While they continue to talk Luzifer kisses your cheek very often and you cuddle lovingly with him.

"How did you manage it Luzifer?" Uriel asks.

Luzifer presses you tighter against him, "Well, let me express it in the politest way as possible: They had a short vacation," Luzifer says with a laugh. You laugh too, with him, he slowly turns your head and kisses you. 

Everyone is troubled just not Luzifer and you.

"Michael, you have to fix that. Immediately," Uriel says in a warning tone. 

"Yeah, I will." 

"But not without us! We are all coming with you," Uriel says.

Luzifer sighs, "Thank you, Michael. As if there is nothing better to do."


	3. Victory

All of you are on the way towards the place of the portal. 

Luzifer is completely unimpressed by those creatures. It is a big amusement for him and he constantly makes fun of it, which makes Michael grind his teeth. 

Once it is reached, Uriel immediately tries to close it with his magic but it is not working. 

Castiel gains back his words, "let me try it" but without success too. 

Luzifer has you right in his arms, he watches with you how they try to close it. 

"Beloved," Luzifer says and kisses you, "let's figure out how this works." You nod. Luzifer asks Michael about a certain book. 

Michael read in it before he opened the portal, he hands it out. 

Luzifer studies the book, while they try and try to close it without any achievement.

"Beloved, it seems as if they are doing everything right." "Mh that's strange," you say and Luzifer kisses you yet again. 

"It's not working! The portal even grows slowly" Uriel screams. 

"We need the help of [y/n] to close it." 

Luzifers view turns dark. Incredibly dark. 

"Why that Castiel?" Uriel asks. "Exactly. Fucking why Castiel?! Don't you dare say the name of my beloved. Have you lost it completely right now?" Luzifer is pissed. Really fucking pissed. He embraces you so strong, to signal you that he is protecting you. 

"Humans are the observers of the earth. So when someone does something which changes the magnet field of the earth or something like that to turn it back it needs the approval of a human."

"Let's try anything," Uriel says, "we need to close it there are more and more coming out of it before it gets out of control." 

Luzifer stares at you and you stare back at him with a smile. You slowly nod while your hand encloses with Luzifers hand. 

"Beloved!" Luzifer presses you with such a strongness against him. "I love you. I can not express my absolute madness about this right now to you. No harm will come unto you, I will be with you, right at your side and helping you." "I love you too, yes, thank you. With you at my side I am safe." You smile widely at him. 

Luzifer kisses you with passion. 

"Yes Luzifer you can support [y/n], lets do this now." 

"SILENCE URIEL! It is me who is in charge now, with my beloved. Don't any of you motherfuckers dare to speak to [y/n] now, only I give the advice to my soulmate."

Luzifer leads you, he guards over you as you approach the portal and you position yourself right next to a stone next by.

Michael starts with the magic, then Uriel follows with Castiel as a support so that Michaels magic works since his one is weaker. They finish. "Now, beloved!" Luzifer says to you, you take your hand and you place it on a stone, the stone lightens up, a spectacle of huge lights of different colours happens, "Beloved, well done, now come!" a strange sound is heard and you are in Luzifers arms. The portal closes. "Yes!" Uriel yells. "The portal is closed! It worked." 

Luzifer kisses you very long "My beloved, my precious [y/n]." Both of you moan into the kiss. 

Everything went well. 

"Beloved, I need to have a quick word with someone. Please, if you would just await me in our bed?" 

"Yes Luzifer my love, of course!" 

He lifts you up and kisses you strong. Then you do so and already hop into his bed in his dwellings. 

Uriel and Castiel withdraw, because they want to relax a bit. 

Luzifer drags Michael to a quite place next by. 

"No one is bringing my mate into danger," Luzifer speaks so low and so dangerous. Michael gulps. Then Luzifer kills Michael berserk.

Luzifer joins you in bed, there is lots of laughter, cuddling and love making.


End file.
